Grove
Grove is a relatively small town that connects with the dungeon gate. It is here that your hero starts on their Journey. Town features Dog Kennel - 'Southwest of Gett's Camp. Beregor and Dimo Nor are usually found here, though they only give quests. '''Fishing Pond '- Close to the center of town is a large fishing pond. Here you can catch low level fish that you can use to transform your pet. Sometimes the fish that you catch may contain random items, usually Gems. '''Fountain - The fountain is located in the town square. Here you can find the stone cutter and a bard. Across from the fountain is Dreya the Healer, who will heal both you and your pet for free. If you manage to kill the final boss, you will find a statue of yourself here. The fountain is also where town portals spawn when you return. Graveyard '- At the North end of town is a small graveyard, where Gimbo Tel wanders. Gimbo Tel is a neutral Zombie who will give you quests. Rikko the Enchanter will attempt to enchant items for a fee. If he is successful, the cost of attempting to enchant that item again will increase. '''Homes '- There are various homes in the town, a small cottage belonging to Torvus (found wandering around near there, behind the gambling place), a rickety house belonging to the friendly Kobold named Gavido (Found near there, next to the graveyard), and a large wooden house (on the other side of the grave yard) '''Weapons Shop - At the Southern end of Grove is a large refinery where weapons are made. You can find the blacksmith Dell Arness here. Bridge - Leading in the North-West corner of town is a small bridge crossing a creek. Two residents of Grove, including Seever, pass by here multiple times during the day. Storage Trunk - Located by the dungeon gate, the storage trunk serves as a place to store all of your extra items. Tent - Also by the dungeon gate, the tent belongs to Getts the Traveler, who you will occasionally see in the dungeon on various levels. He will sell and buy all sorts of items. Hero Statue '- Near the center of Grove, the hero statue serves as a beacon for those hoping to conquer the dungeon. '''Mage '- You will find Bremen near the entrance to the dungeon. Information Grove is a "port in the storm" for players. Here your hero is able to obtain and store useful items and recover their health. There are no monsters in the town (aside from the five friendly ones running about), but they can be summoned by using the cheat prompt. Grove is also where your hero obtains quests and the rewards for completing them. After the player reaches the 23rd floor of the dungeon, Grove's weapon shop will resupply with better weaponry. After the player slays their first Demon, Grove's item and health shop expands, and the gambler in town cuts his prices. People [[Bartleby|'Bartleby ']]- A fat merchant that sells potions. 'Jin the Seer '- A magic seller that sells magical staffs, gems, and spells. 'Getts the Traveler '- A traveler that sells a variety of items. He also can be found in the Dungeon. [[Zim|'''Zim]] - A gambler who sells at very high prices. He doesn't pay as much for your items as the others in Grove do. Dreya the Healer '- A woman who will replenish health, mana, and stamina for free. 'Rikko the Enchanter '- A little Penguin who will attempt to enchant (but sometimes curse) items for a price. 'Rollo the Minstrel - A man who will raise your fame for a higher and higher price the more famous you get. Pikko the Fisherman - A small Penguin who sells fish. He can also sometimes be found in the Dungeon. Category:Locations Category:Article stubs